Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to display systems, and in particular relates to a display system, a smart TV, a mobile device and an input operation method by using a mobile device to replace a virtual keyboard of the smart TV.
Description of the Related Art
With the advent of technologies, smart TVs have become increasingly popular. However, the major difference between a smart TV and a conventional TV is that the smart TV may connect to a network to retrieve information from the network, placing orders or shopping for video/music/gaming products, facilitating community interaction, or using resources from cloud services. The smart TV may also display or manage multimedia files, or access or manage data, and thus there is usually an input demand for inputting characters or numbers to the smart TV.
However, when a user wants to input characters on the smart TV, the conventional way is to use the five-direction keys on the remote controller to select and input the characters and numbers on a virtual keyboard displayed on the screen of the smart TV. Accordingly, the user has to perform many steps to input a desired word, and thus it is annoying and time consuming to perform these operations.
In addition, when there is an input demand from a user for inputting characters to the smart TV, the smart TV may automatically display a virtual keyboard on its screen for being selected and entered. In practice, however, the virtual keyboard may often occupy a large portion of the display screen, and thus the user may not be able to view complete information displayed on the screen. If the user wants to input corresponding words by referring to the guiding information on the display screen, the user has to cancel the input interface, so that the virtual keyboard disappears and the user is able to view the information on the display screen. Then, the user has to move the cursor to the location for inputting words, so that the smart TV may recall the virtual keyboard. Accordingly, there is a demand for a display system to improve the aforementioned deficiencies, thereby reducing the time for inputting characters by the user and solving the problem whereby the display screen is occupied by the virtual keyboard.